


Stan Romeo

by bigmemegukheon



Category: ROMEO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmemegukheon/pseuds/bigmemegukheon
Summary: Listen I really Miss Romeo





	Stan Romeo

Hi, I'm a lonely juliet and I miss romeo with all my heart, someone stan romeo with me 

we need

a romeo comeback

I miss my favorite gays

stan romeo

please


End file.
